Banished to the moon - TMNTMLP
by Cutie48532
Summary: (Just a warning, this tmnt/mlp fanfiction is my original story. Please do not judge. Plus, the turtles have powers just like in mlp, I might have lost my mind. Another disclaimer, I do not own either mlp or TMNT, and the turtles are just their normal mutant selves, no pony forms or human forms just so you know))
1. Chapter 1

(Just a warning, this tmnt/mlp fanfiction is my original story. Please do not judge. Plus, the turtles have powers just like in mlp, I might have lost my mind. Another disclaimer, I do not own either mlp or TMNT)

As the moon gleamed and stars glistened, millions of people have gathered in front of a mansion and looked up, as if they were expecting something, or someone.

Two shadows appeared, walking on the rooftop. The moonlight revealed the faces of 2 royal heroes', of Leonardo, the leader in blue, ruler of the sun and New York, and Donatello, the inventor in purple and the unknown ruler of the moon, also Leonardo's younger brother.

"Now, Donnie, you need to stay hidden, I can't allow anybody to see you until you are 18" Leonardo explained. Donatello nodded, trying to hold back some tears as he clenched his fists.

"Okay, now, when I give the signal, you get ready to lower the moon, got it?" Leo said

"Yes…" Donatello sighed.

As Leonardo walked to the edge of the roof, he heard almost millions of people cheering, screaming, and talking. The leader stomped his right foot twice, giving the signal as Donatello nodded and got ready to lower the moon. Leo turned back to face the crowd below.

"People of New York" Leonardo shouted, causing everyone to stop talking.

"As it is my duty to raise and lower both the moon, and the sun" the turtle in blue said, hiding the guilt at lying about Donnie, the turtle to raise and lower the moon.

"What is he doing?" Don whispered in a soft tone voice to himself.

"And every 2 years comes a time were you watch me raise the sun, for the annual, Sunset celebration" Leo announced as everyone cheered. As Donnie lowered the moon, Leo raised the sun.

"I respect my duty and I adore all of you out there, but out of everyone, surely there is nobody, so valiant and as well admired as I" Leonardo smiled. The turtle's hands lit up and charged a flaming light towards the sun and left everyone in awe, except for Donatello.

That spell caused Donnie's heart to grow cold, letting Leo's shadow get the best of him. The shadow grew darker as days and nights past.

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Donnie was in his lab working on something, As Raphael, the ruler of love, Michelangelo, the ruler of friendship, and Leo watched TV.

"And….. Done" Donatello sighed to himself as he wiped off a thick layer of sweat that was dripping down from his forehead. The inventor looked down at his invention, seeing metal screws fixed into bolts and irons gears and he held it in his palms.

"It's not going to be good… He always declines my offers and inventions" Donnie sighed. He pushed the invention aside and walked out of his lab, seeing his brothers.

"Hey… L-Leo?" Donatello stuttered.

"Yeah?" Leo fixed his gaze on his youngest brother. There was no doubt of seeing a fight come into his vision.

"I was thinking…. But…" Donnie looked at Leo, he could tell that Leo was impatient for an answer.

"I was thinking that you could finally introduce me to the people of New York because they need to know who raises and lowers the moon, and it probably seems fair… so…" Donatello's words poured out of his mouth that a hurricane desperate for attention.

Leo was lost in Donnie's words, the turtle in the blue mask processed the words as quick as he could.

"No…" Leonardo looked to the ground as he twiddled his thumbs, hoping for Donnie to understand.

(sorry for a short chapter, i only have time to work on this story during school, and i may update the story in a month or so... Stay tuned 3)


	2. Chapter 2 Guilty Feelings

"What do you MEAN NO?!" Donatello snapped in anger.

The young turtle became very disappointed upon his older brother. Not to mention, very jealous.

"Because, it's just not safe for us" Leo sighed

"THIS HAS BEEN MY DREAM TO BE NOTICED BY OUR CITAZINS" Donnie cried out.

Leonardo gave a fierce look towards Donnie, shaking his head.

It was clear that he didn't want to repeat his words.

"Donnie, I said no!" Leo tried to keep his voice down.

Raph and Mikey tried to avoid the fight the 2 brothers were having but they couldn't help but just look in the direction of the argument.

"But-"Donnie wanted to reason with Leo, but Leo, would not allow it.

"I SAID NO!" Leonardo yelled.  
Donnie gasped in fear, clenching his fists together, trying to hide his fear towards his brother. Donnie felt his heart go faster has stress covered him up like a blanket of snow, or a shadow of the night.

Tears formed in the young scientists eyes, and the young brother felt tears run down his face, he couldn't do anything but run into his room, crying, feeling guilty, sick, scared, and unwanted by his family.

"It's not fair… It's just not fair" Donnie whimpered as he buried his face into his bedsheets.

Donnie felt his face get all wet from the tears of stress taking over him.

Meanwhile, Leo was filled with stress as Mikey and Raph gave him a stern look.

"That was uncalled for Leo" Raph said, crossing his arms. Raph was disappointed by the leader of the team.

"What?" Leo said back.

"You hurt Donnie's feelings. You can't just avoid letting him be noticed by the people of this city forever, he needs to give us the night time." Raph explained, making Leo feel guilty

"Yeah Leo, you're a cool dude, but… This isn't cool Dude." Mikey glanced at Leo in anger, showing him that Leonardo's actions were not called for.

"I... I didn't mean to… I just.. I-I… I just wanted to protect him…" Leo felt his voice whimper in fright as tears fell down his face like a river.

The Ruler of the Sun covered his face in guilt.

"I never meant to do this… I'm sorry… I really am… I'm sorry" Tears and hiccups of apologies kept escaping his mouth has he felt guiltier by the second.  
The words, I'm sorry, were repeated over and over many times in a low voice.

Raph kept his arms crossed, he had to stand up to his youngest brother, it was very rude of Leo to hurt Donatello's feelings.

But Mikey could not stand by to see his Oldest brother Get covered in a stream of tears.

Leo felt a comforting squeeze go around his entire body. Leonardo felt warmth in his heart and happiness stir inside of him.

He looked up to see Mikey hugging him, and Leo hugged back.

Tiny sobs were still escaping from Leonardo.

He knew he had to fix his mistake. Leo let go of Mikey and stared at Donnie's lab, knowing what he had to do. Leo had to apologize.


	3. Chapter 3

Leonardo still felt guilt stir throughout him. he felt a wave of sadness sweep past him.

The leader in blue saw that Donatello's lab door was open. Leo decided to sneak a swift glance inside of the room, only to see Donatello getting covered in a blanket of tears. Leo looked down, thinking of a way to fix his mistake.

He looked at Donnie, then at the window. As soon as he processed thoughts upon his mind, he got an idea that would fix his problem.

"Hey Don!" Leo said, hoping Donnie would respond.

Donnie got up from his sorrow, and felt anger and rage stir through him.

"GET OUT" Donatello screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Me? But, Don, I, I wanted to apolig-"Leonardo was stopped in his words just to be yelled at again

"I SAID GO RIGHT NOW" Donnie couldn't hold back his anger and rage.

"Why are you yelling at ME?" Leo raised his voice to back talk his youngest brother.

"Leo, I said go, RIGHT, NOW!" Donnie yelled so loudly that almost the entire city could hear his screams.

Donnie lit up his hands, as magic stirred through his fingertips, and then used his magic to push Leonardo back and slam the door in front of Leonardo's face.

Leo was stunned by what just happened, he has never seen Donatello so mad.

The leader in blue held his hear against the door to hear what Donnie was saying to himself, but, Leonardo heard another voice, one that sounded like Donnie, but it was not Donnie.

(insideofdonniesroomandiwouldbesuprisedifyoucanreadthislol)

Donnie looked up and saw a dark and villainous cloud glare down on him.

"I know you are angry Donnie, but I can help you achieve your dream" The mysterious cloud tempted.


	4. Chapter 4

Donnie looked up at the mysterious cloud, and glared down at his feet.

"I… How can I trust you?" Donatello glared at the mysterious shadow that made his form visible, the shadow looked like Donnie, but darker. He wore a black mask, and had red eyes with cat-like pupils that were very thin. The dark version of Donnie had torn pieces of clothing, around his neck, and sharp ankle bracelets that had a glimmering red gem encrusted into the gauntlets. The shadow had dark looking wings, which were curved at the very top.

"How can you trust me? You can trust me because, I am you." The shadow gave a very sharp and insane glance at the young turtle.

"Who are you though?" Donnie backed up a few steps as the dark version of him padded towards him.

"I am Darkclaw Shadow… I am the stronger, better, and more handsome version of you" Darkclaw grinned with an evil smile.

Donatello felt anger sweep through him as he thought of Leonardo, then, without thinking of his future actions, Donnie slowly walked towards Darkclaw, lowering his head in guilt, not for seeing his regret into his actions.

Darkclaw felts his eyes turn smaller to show his insanity, then gave off a big and evil grin as Donatello gave into his temptations.

Donnie felt his body change as he heard Darkclaw laugh manically, but as Darkclaw faded away, Donnie could feel his emotions stir within him, and he could do nothing but scream in pain.

(okthisisanotheroneofthosepagebreakersandimsuprisedyoucanreadthis)

Leonardo heard Donnie let out a blood curdling scream, and he could only cry, he never wanted this to happen to his brother, and he felt fear take over him every second he stood frozen against the door.

Tears formed through Leonardo's eyes as he covered his mouth with his hand, and his eyes were sharply focused on his brothers' door.

"No… oh my god… Donnie… oh no… is he… is he hurt?" Leo asked himself in a very low voice.

Leonardo backed away from Donatello's room and ran off into the dojo.

(3 HOURS LATER IN AN ANNOYING FRENCH ACCENT)

Leo tried to think about something else as he walked into the throne room. *((I know there is no throne room in tmnt, but there is in mlp… DON'T JUDGE ME :'3 ))*

The turtle in blue heard a menacing cackle echo throughout the entire room, and as soon as it faded away, he recognized the laughter.

"Donnie?" Leo glared at Donatello's throne as he began to walk towards the throne.

"NOT another step" The voice ordered… Donatello, with a stern face, walked out from behind the throne.

"Donnie?" Leo was very confused, did Donnie want to forgive him?  
"Did you REALLY think I would stand by while they all bowed in your PRECIOUS light?" Donnie had anger in his eyes.

"No… I… I didn't mean to-"Leonardo was cut off in his sentence to only have a response from a very jealous and angry brother.

"There can only be ONE ruler in this city, and THAT ruler, WILL BE ME" Donnie yelled, pounding on the rail of the throne, causing it to break down into medium pieces of broke up stone. The rubble caused the wall to break, showing the sun, soon to be covered up by a very dark moon.

Donatello used the dark energy that came from the sun to make his transformation into Darkclaw Shadow.

To be continued….

Me: sorry guys for a short chapter, I only have time to make these during school hours, so stay tuned!  
Donnie: NUUUUU I REFUSE TO LET THIS END

Me: sorry but I cant make it longer.

Leo: Why Not?  
Me: IDK,

Donnie: NOOOOOO  
Me: THAT'S IT, GO TO YOUR ROOM

Donnie: (angry mumbling)  
Leo: eep…

Me: leo, stay still (gets out duct tape)  
Leo: oh no…

Me: (puts duct tape all over leo)  
Me: Okay, NOW goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: HOI, im back in school so I am going to do the newest chapter of tmnt banished to the moon!

Donnie: YAAAS  
Me: ZIP IT GRAPE

Donnie: but im not a grape :')

Leo: (Muffled screaming)  
Donnie: uhh, are you gonna do something about Leo?  
Me: NAAAH he's fine that way

Leo: (triggered)  
Donnie: eeeeehhhh

Me: You're next if you keep that up

Donnie:….

Me: Good, NOW TO THE STORY!  
_

Darkclaw Shadow cackled insanely as Leo was shocked in fear. Leonardo never wanted this to happen to his brother. Leo felt tears form in his eyes, but, the leader was determined to save Donnie, and the only way was to convince Donnie to give up being Darkclaw.

"Donnie! I will not fight you. You must lower the moon, it is your duty!" Leo hoped that these wise words would convince Donatello.

Darkclaw cringed at Leo's words and chuckled under his breath.

"Donnie… I am… Darkclaw shadow, and I have only ONE royal duty now…" Darkclaw told Leo that Donnie was no longer, but only out for revenge on Leo being stingy with his own precious daylight.

Leo was scared, hoping that Donnie would listen.

"TO DESTROY YOU" Darkclaw yelled, finishing his sentence. The evil Turtle blasted a beam of dark energy from his hand, making gravel from the roof fall near Leo.

Leonardo dodged the gravel just in time, noticing that he could not save Donnie… Leo's determination has faded away.

The turtle in blue glared at the hole in the ceiling, hoping to escape. Leo managed to spread out his wings and fly out of the ceiling hole.

*( Donnie: we have wings? )*  
*( Me: ZIP IT )*  
*( Donnie: sheesh sorry, I was only asking )*

"And WHERE do you think YOUR going?!" Darkclaw smirked as he spread out his dark wings and raced after Leonardo.

Darkclaw shot dark energy out of his palms, only to have Leonardo swiftly dodge all of his attacks.

Leo knew he had to fight back, but he did not want to harm his brother.

Leonardo shot flames of energy out of his palms as Darkclaw let out beams of his black magic at Leonardo's attack.

The magic was too strong this it caused a mixed of the powers to cause an explosion, making Leonardo fall to the ground, and crash through the ceiling.

Leo felt weak, under powered, and scared.

The crash caused a strange stand of 6 gems to have 1 star shaped gem fall into Leonardo's sight.

"The elements of harmony…." Leo gasped in pain.

The elements were a source of strong magic based on 6 special friends and who they were known for… The elements were based on Generosity, Honesty, Laughter, Kindness, Loyalty, and Magic.  
Leo gripped the source of magic in his hand, and held it in front of him. The window shaded of a strange color and everything turned black… Darkclaw crashed through the window and Leo used the elements as a form of self-defense, causing the elements to capture Darkclaw and trap him into the moon but Leonardo did not know the gems power.

Darkclaw screamed in pain as his body slowly vanished and swept towards the moon.

The moon appeared with spots that recognized Donatello's appearance…

The battle was over, Leo won, and Donnie, was gone.

"ugh… wha… what happened?" Leonardo rubbed his head, and noticed a change of color in his mask.

Leo gasped in fright and looked at the ribbons of his mask, seeing that the blue color, changed to a sea green, yellow, pink, and blue color. The elements caused his mask to change as Leo banished Donnie to the moon.

"Where… WHERE IS DONNIE?" Leo felt fear and sadness form inside of him. The multi-colored masked turtle looked at the moon and saw Donnie's face on it. Leo finally discovered that he banished his own brother to the moon for at least 100 months.

"no… no, please, no… Donnie? D-Donnie… NO… OH MY GOD… NO" Leonardo had tears of guilt and fear pour down his face likes a waterfall, he couldn't control his feelings anymore.

Mikey and Raph hurried into the room where Leo was.

"What happened?" Raphael asked.

Mikey looked at Leonardo hysterically sobbing. The turtle in the orange mask saw the change of color in Leo's mask, then Mikey glared at the moon, seeing the trapped brother.

"Oh my god" Mikey whimpered as he showed Raphael the moon.

"Donnie?" Raph felt one tear fall down his face

"It's enough to make a Strong man cry, but not this man, GET BACK IN THERE TEAR" Raphael sucked the air in, causing the tear to go back into Raph's eye.

Mikey walked over to Leo, and bent down to comfort his brother, as Raphael did the same.

"It's my fault… he would not be gone if I had just listened to him." Leo sniffled.

"Don't beat yourself up like that Leo, it's our fault too, we should have done something" Raph said.

"no, it's my fault…" Leo looked up at the moon, and the stream of tears slowed down.

"It's over… isn't it?" Leo asked… the leader looked down at the ground, and clenched his teeth.

"Isn't it?" Leo asked again as he cried more.

To be continued…

Me: HEY GUYS, sorry for another short chapter, but I hope that this one is better!  
Donnie: (removing the duct tape as leo screamed in pain)  
Leo: ENOUGH WITH THE RIPPING ):O  
Donnie: Sorry

Me: I will update this story shortly, so Stay tuned!

Leo: you left me covered in duct tape for 24 hours!  
Me: I will do it again if you don't be quiet

Leo: sorry

Donnie: (poking Leonardo)  
Mikey: HEYO  
Raph: (aggressive dabbing)  
Mikey, Donnie, Leo, me: NO! (tackles Raphael)  
Raph: NUUUUU  
Mikey, Donnie, Leo, Me: WE ARE THE DAB POLICE, PREPARE FOR SOME AGGRESSIVE BUSTING!


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: HEY GUYS IM FINALLY BACK, and TODAYS chapter will contain a tmnt parody of Lullaby for a princess, but it's going to be for Donnie!**

 **Donnie: A lullaby for ME?!  
Me: YES and it is going to be sung by Leo!  
Leo: NO NO NO I REFUSE  
Me: Too bad Leo**

 **Leo: (triggered)  
Donnie: Well this chapter is gonna be weird**

 **Mikey: Yeah, and I thought that I would be singing some weird songs**

 **Raph: (tied up and duct taped)  
Mikey: what do we do about Raph?  
Donnie: hmmm… keep him tied up, he dabbed and that is against our law**

 **Mikey: okay**

 **Leo: but do I HAVE to sing this?  
Me: mmmmmm yes**

 **Leo: Awww man ):C**

 **Me: ONTO THE STORY!**

 ***10 MONTHS LATER***

Just as he promised, Donnie stood his ground and refused to lower the moon. Faced with the collapse of the delicate order they had worked so hard to build, Leonardo was forced to do the unthinkable. Unable to fully utilize of the elements of harmony by himself, he used a fraction of their power to imprison his brother in the moon, saving the world, but at a terrible cost. The harmonic bond between sun and moon was broken forever; now, the elements lie dormant, awaiting new bearers. In time, the darkness in Donnie's heart will begin to wane, but with it, so will the sealing spell that holds him in the moon. In one hundred months, he will escape, weakened but still powerful, and the world can only hope that new hero's will be found who can wield the elements and save Donnie from himself.

But Leonardo's thoughts turn again to the present. It will be centuries before he can see his brother again, and for that, he blames himself. Surely he had seen the signs? He thinks over and over... more

"Fate has been cruel and order unkind  
how can I have sent you away?  
The blame was my own; the punishment, yours  
the harmony's silent today"

Leonardo casted a heartwarming spell as his lyrics to his lullaby escaped him mouth, still full of guilt.

"But into the stillness I'll bring you a song  
And I will your company keep  
Till your tired eyes and my lullabies  
Have carried you softly to sleep" Leonardo brought himself to a room of memories, walking towards the one he regretted making the most, he brought himself to tears.

"Once did a leader who shone like the sun  
Look out on his kingdom and sigh…  
He smiled and said, "Surely, there is nobody  
as valiant and as well admired as I…" Leo took a deep breath as he felt tears escape

"So great was his reign and so brilliant his glory  
That long was the shadow he cast  
Which fell dark upon the young brother he loved  
And grew only darker as days and nights passed" Memories swept through Leonardo's mind as he troubled himself with his own guilt.

"Lullay moon ninja, goodnight brother mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space" Memories corrupted Leonardo's mind as well as it did with Donatello's

"Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind

Donnie, you're loved so much more than you know  
Forgive me for being so blind" The memory soon took Leo to where he noticed Donnie crying before the turtle in purple became corrupted by darkness.

"Soon did that leader take notice that others  
Did not give his brother his due  
And neither had he loved him as he deserved  
He watched as his brother's unhappiness grew" The memory brought Leo to see the anger and hatred that evolved in Donnie.

"But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly  
Takes hold of the mind of its host  
And that foolish leader did nothing to stop  
The destruction of one who had needed him most" Tears fell down Leo as he put his hand against the memory, then to see Donatello become corrupted by Blackclaw and scream in pain.

"Lullay moon ninja, goodnight brother mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space" A flashback formed as Leonardo remembered the battle between Blackclaw and Leo.

"Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
and carry my sorrow in kind  
Donnie, you're loved so much more than you know  
May troubles be far from your mind  
and forgive me for being so blind" Leo sobbed uncontrollably as the memory showed Leo banishing Donatello to the moon.

"The days now before us  
Fearful and unknown  
I never imagined  
I'd face them on my own" Leo left his memories and came back to reality, remembering his new job to lower the moon and raise the sun, making it more difficult to manage after all the years of lying to everyone in his city, and to his own family.

"May these couple winters  
swiftly pass, I pray  
I love you; I miss you  
All these miles away" Leonardo brought his mindscape to the moon, to cover up the young and weak Donnie, who looked very young.

"May all your dreams be sweet tonight  
Safe upon your bed of moonlight  
and know not of sadness, pain, or care  
and when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there" Leonardo finished his tasked and lowered the moon, hoping for the months of corruption to pass.  
"Sleep…" the word was repeated three times as one last tear escaped from Leo's eye.

"Oh Donnie, I'm so sorry" Leonardo sniffed.

He hoped that the 6 prophecies could save Donnie from the darkness, but that will come sooner or later, but He had to return to mentoring his apprentice, Tina the fox.

Leo would soon send Tina the purple fox to Michigan, to find 5 friends, and report her progress to Leo.

 ***To be continued***

 **Me: Well that's all everybody, hope you enjoyed!  
Mikey: wait, who is Tina?**

 **Me: Just my OC, just like twilight sparkle!  
Donnie: so... when is the-**

 **Leo: THIS WAS SOOOO EMBARRESING :-:**

 **Me: Leo, zip it, and Donnie, the next chapter is coming out tomorrow!  
Me: OH! AND dear readers, writes some reviews! I am willing to take 5 OC's similar to the rest of the mane six, but the names can't be just like the mane six's name, it has to be similar, and the color can stay the same, but they have to be mutants, and they can NOT be turtles, or ponies. So stay tuned! I will pick 5 lucky people to have in the rest of my story!  
Donnie: BUH BYE!  
Leo: BAI  
Raph: (muffled bye)  
Mikey: FAREWELL!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Happy Halloween Everybody! I have some good and some bad news.  
Donnie: What's the good news?**

 **Me: I'm going to continue to make chapters for this story!  
Leo: And the bad news?**

 **Me: The contest is over because not many people were entering, but I have 3 people who have entered! Abbigail. Ibarra, Bendy2802, and Musicguru4444**! **I will be making Abbigail their self as Applejack, Bendy2802 will be Ryleigha as Rainbow dash, and Musicguru4444 will be Flora as Fluttershy! I will also tell you who the others will be!  
Rarity will be Diamond, Pinkie pie will be Pearl, and Tina will be Twilight!  
Mikey: What kind of animals are they?  
Me: Good question! Tina, as you know, is a Purple and pink fox, Abbigail will be an orange and yellow wolf, Ryleigha will be a Blue and black Eagle, Flora will be a Yellow and pink deer, Diamond will be a white and purple panther, and Pearl will be a Pink otter.**

 **Raph: (muffled screaming)  
Me: This was just a quick update guys so I hope you don't feel upset, BYE!**


End file.
